


You Know What Else

by AccidentallyAnna



Series: The Squiffy Shenanigans of Eric and Gerald [2]
Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley, Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyAnna/pseuds/AccidentallyAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second short Geric story. Modern day,coffee shop AU. Gerald Croft is a barista in Starbucks who is pining after a certain customer. (This one is weird)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What Else

**Author's Note:**

> If you're from school go away (not really ily but don't judge me)  
> Sorry not sorry  
> Read at your own risk

Gerald never believed that love happened at first sight. Lust, however, was a different matter.

  
The moment he walked through the door of the Starbucks that Gerald worked in, Gerald wanted him. The man was shorter than himself and had dark, thin hair. His eyes were dark and elegant and when he said his name was 'Eric' when he ordered his pumpkin spice latte, Gerald's stomach flipped. He was overwhelmed with desire and after giving Eric the first of many drinks (over the course of a few weeks) he started devising a plan to win him over.

  
The first drink was given with nothing more than a smile and the hint of a blush but for the rest of the day, Gerald could think of little else than Eric.

 

The next day, after an entire night of Eric on his mind, Gerald made sure to brush his golden, thick hair and wear an extra tight shirt to work in the hope that Eric might return.  
Every time the door opened, Gerald glanced up to see if it was Eric. It was nearing the endof his shift, at 5:15, when the man finally made an appearance.

  
Gerald tried not to look too delighted as Eric approached. The shop was empty other than the other staff who had disappeared somewhere.

  
"Hello again." Eric awkwardly smiled and Gerald had to bite his lip to hold back a grin.

  
"Good afternoon Eric," Gerald cheerily replied. "What would you like?"

  
"You.. remembered my name."

  
Eric was blushing slightly which was just the confidence boost Gerald needed to reply with "and why wouldn't I?"

  
Eric blushed more, earning a wink from Gerald.

  
After a few awkward seconds Eric quietly asked, "could I have a regular cappuccino?"

  
"Of course" Gerald smiled. "To drink in or take away?"

  
"I'd like to stay in today... if that's alright?"

  
"Of course, I'll bring it over."

  
As Gerald turned away to get a cup he smiled to himself. No one else was in the room other than Eric which gave him the perfect opportunity to seduce the younger man. Gerald made the coffee with absolute precision. He was unaware if Eric was looking or not but nevertheless he sauntered around confidently to get the ingredients. When he poured the hot milk into the mug (larger than what Eric had paid for) Gerald glanced up to see Eric staring back. He looked intrigued and Gerald hoped it wasn't a look of impatience concerning his drink.

  
Gerald decided against dusting a heart shape onto the frothy milk with chocolate powder; he didn't want to appear too forward so soon. He wiped the cup and checked it was perfect before carefully carrying it over to the awaiting customer.

  
"Thank you," Eric smiled up at Gerald who returned the expression. "Wait - I didn't order a large..."

  
"Don't worry about it." Gerald subtly rested his hand on Eric's neck. Before Eric could reply Gerald had returned to the counter. He was aware that Eric's eyes were following him so made an effort to suggestively swing his hips as he walked.

  
When he reached the counter Gerald hopped onto it in a most unprofessional manner before searching for a duster and sliding off again.

  
He would have been dusting at the time anyway - Eric's presence only gave him an excuse to be so provocative about the chore. Gerald circled all the tables, leaning over to dust them and intermittently glancing up to check Eric was still watching - he was of course.

  
His expression was difficult to read but the prominent blush on his cheeks suggested that he was aware of Gerald's intentions.

  
When Gerald had dusted every table he made his way over to Eric.

  
"Is everything okay, sir?" he purred while intimately staring at the other man.

  
Eric coughed slightly on his coffee and continued to blush. "It's great thank you... lovely."

  
"You don't want anything else?"

  
"Um..." Eric looked up and Gerald smirked. Eric's mouth had dropped open as he wondered what the barista was trying to imply. "N-no thank you, everything is fine."

  
Gerald couldn't be interpreting all this the wrong way. He stood behind Eric and bent over to whisper in his ear, "as long as you're sure."

  
Gerald heard Eric's breath catch in his throat so continued, "You would tell me if you wanted anything else, wouldn't you? If you needed anything else," he whispered while trailing his fingers down Eric's chest. Gerald quickly glanced around to check there was no one around before walking round to face Eric, who was still sitting down. Eric had pushed his chair back so there was room for Gerald to stand between him and the table.

  
"I-" Eric begun.

  
"What is it, sir?" Gerald mocked sincerity but that slight smile playing at his lips gave him away. "What can I get you?"

  
Gerald stepped closer to Eric so he was practically straddling him in his chair. He leaned closer so their lips were almost touching and Gerald stared at the other man intently and whispered, "tell me."

  
Eric stared back, mouth open, before choking out, "You." 

  
"I want you... so much," Eric breathed and cautiously reached toward Gerald's waist.

  
Gerald gently touched the side of Eric's face.

  
"I can get that for you... just not here, not now."

  
Eric whined as Gerald climbed off him and Gerald smiled, pleased with himself that he had that affect of someone else. Both men jumped at the sound of a door opening. One of Gerald's colleagues had come in. The colleague, a young girl called Eva Smith, gave Gerald a quizzical look to which Gerald ignored as he returned to the counter to gather some of his things.

 

Eric didn't come in the next day. Gerald had waited and waited, hoping he would just be late again but as every second passed Gerald was more anxious - had he scared the boy away? Eric had said he wanted him but was it the truth? Had he been pining after Gerald the way Gerald had been pining after him or was it just blurred thoughts in the heat of the moment? Had he felt like Gerald had been pressuring him?

 

"Are you alright?" Eva asked him, she genuinely looked concerned.

  
"Fine." Gerald mumbled.

  
"You don't look fine," another voice interrupted. "What's wrong."

  
The customer in the queue who had spoken was old and had mysterious yet compassionate eyebrows.

  
"Don't worry about me." Gerald shrugged.

  
"We must worry about our neighbours," The man continued. "We are members of one body and we are responsible for each other."

  
"I'm honestly fine, what can I get you, sir?"

  
"Just a black americano please."

  
"And what's your name sir?"

  
"Mr Goole. Inspector Goole. G-O-O-L-E."

  
The old man was clearly just trying to be mysterious but Gerald didn't question it and wrote 'Inspector Goole' on his cup.

  
"It's that guy isn't it?" Eva whispered. "I saw how you've been looking at him and I'm sure you're aware that he's been looking back."

  
Gerald sighed, there was no point denying it. "Eric, he was called."

  
"He'll come back." Eva patted Gerald's arm. "He really likes you."

  
Eva disappeared so Gerald looked up to serve his next customer.

  
Two men stood before him, proudly holding hands. One was tall and dark haired while the other had golden hair, akin to Gerald's and was much shorter.

  
"What can I get you?" Gerald put on his best fake smile.

  
"Vanilla latte please, "the taller man requested. "And a mocha for my boyfriend."

  
The shorter man proceeded to stand on his tiptoes and chastely kiss his partner.

  
Gerald smiled sadly.

  
A strange pain had arisen in his chest, a sense of loss. Never before had he expected to feel this way but as the image of Eric flickered through his mind, Gerald couldn't deny that what he was feeling was love. He wished he and Eric could find the happiness that the young couple before him openly expressed.

  
"What are your names?" Gerald forced himself out of his daydream.

  
"Thomas Barrow." The tall man said.

  
Gerald looked to the other, fair haired man.

  
"Jimmy Kent," the boy grinned. "At your service."

  
Gerald turned around to grab some cups, not hiding his grin. They were adorable.

  
Gerald made the latte and mocha and poured them into take away cups - what were their names? Barrow and Kent.

  
Gerald grinned again as he scribbled onto the cups 'Thomas Kent' and 'Jimmy Barrow'.

  
When he handed them over Jimmy saw the 'mistake' first and looked back to Gerald.

  
"The names..."

  
Thomas noticed and shyly smiled. "You seem to have got the names mixed up."

Gerald feigned surprise. "Did I? My mistake. I am dearly sorry gentlemen."

  
The men shook their heads and thanked Gerald before turning to leave. As they left Gerald caught Thomas' eye and winked.

  
"They were cute," Eva commented.

  
"Yeah..." Gerald sighed.

  
When his shift ended he stayed a little longer in the hope Eric may still be running late. Gerald then stayed for the entire hour before the shop closed at 6:30 and when he was locking up, an extreme sense of sadness came over him.

  
'I've scared him away,' he thought. 'He will never return, he hates me.'

 

The next day Gerald went to work filled with sadness and longing. The feeling was, however, short lived as the first face to appear in the shop was Eric. Gerald was startled and butterflies began to form in his stomach as the man approached. Gerald nervously smiled, biting his lip. He had to still be professional; more customers were entering.  
"What can I get you this morning, sir?" Gerald tried to keep his voice calm.

  
"A latte please."

  
"Anything else?"

  
Eric lowered his voice and raised his eyebrows. "You know what else."

  
Gerald nodded, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and Eric stood to the side and waiting for his coffee to be made.

  
Gerald didn't take as much care with making the drink as he had done last time. He scrawled 'Eric' onto the cup with two Xs and wrote in small writing, 'outside, 5 minutes.'

  
Gerald handed the coffee over, mischievously grinning as he observed Eric read the message and blush at the kisses. Eric then left the shop and Gerald was soon to follow as soon as was able to convince Eva to take over.

  
Gerald made his way outside and round the back of the Starbucks which was deserted apart from one man leaning against the wall, coffee finished and tossed to the side.  
Eric walked confidently up to him and smiled.

  
"Are we going we pick up where we left last time?" He smirked.

  
Gerald moved his hand's to Eric's waist. "You don't even know my name."

  
"Enlighten me."

  
"I'm Gerald Croft."

  
"Eric Birling. Now would you bloody kiss me?"

  
"With pleasure."

  
Gerald crashed their lips together, immediately begging for entry with his eager tongue. He could taste the Starbucks late on Eric which turned him on even more. Gerald slid his hands down to Eric's hips as he backed him up against the wall and Eric flung his arms around Gerald's neck. They eventually had to pull away after profusely making out for a few minutes, the two men panting, touching by only their foreheads as their lips were only millimeters apart.

  
Eric removed his arms from Gerald's neck to stroke down the barista's chest.

  
"Eric..." He breathed. "I think I love you."

  
"I think I love you too," Eric replied. "And I'll never want anything or anyone else."


End file.
